Snow Queen
' '''The '''Snow Queen' is a fictional character in the fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen first published 21 December 1844. The fairy tale story centers on the struggle between good and evil as experienced by Gerda and her friend, Kay. The story is one of Andersen's most highly acclaimed and frequently reprinted in illustrated storybook editions for children. Summary Rosie Taylor has a big red book of fairy tales, whose illustration of the character bares a remarkable resemblance to Dr. Julia Ogden. Ogden finds herself mysteriously spirited away by a family of children who need her help. Appearances and Mentions Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas "It's her," Rosie Taylor whispers to herself after Dr. Ogden buys a sprig of mistletoe from her. The next day, Rosie and her little brother Davey offer Dr. Ogden a free one. When Dr. Ogden asks " How can you make money if you give them away?" They tell her it is only free for her, it's a present. Julia accepts and William gives them a present of $4 (He didn't have anything smaller). Davey agrees with his sister, "It's her!" The next morning when Julia leaves for work, she finds a stone trail– she mistakes it for a clue trail made by William. The white stones lead her to a ramshackle house in a nearby wooded area where Rosie and Davey await her. They tell Julia that they know who she is and that they won't tell anyone for they need her to save Christmas for only the Snow Queen can take the ice shard out of their brother Stephen's heart. Julia tells the children, "I'll see what I can do. But first, I need you to do something for me... and this task is of the utmost importance." At the Station House, Rosie and Davey look for the handsome man who gave them the $4 to tell him, "The Snow Queen wants you to know she's safe." When William asks who is the Snow Queen, the children present him with Julia's second Christmas mystery clue, the three-stone ring. Then, the children point out, "S''o if you're married to her, you must be a king''." To which William admits, "Well, I certainly feel that way sometimes." William returns with the children to Julia to make sure she is safe. Reading from Rosie’s book to them by the fire, Julia stays with the children until Stephen 'arrives and not happy to see Dr. Ogden, who is asked to leave them alone after a brief examination and telling him, "''I'd like to take you to the hospital." Meanwhile, “''the Snow Queen has research to do''” and discovers that Stephen has early stage diphtheria and this window of time is critical, but when she returns to administer a treatment the house is empty. Stephen, scared that they will be separated, takes his siblings into hiding. With William's help, they are found and Dr. Ogden is able to give him the "magic potion"... and even more Christmas magic happens for the Taylor family! Trivia * On the '''Snow Queen storyline, MM writer Michelle Ricci shares, "...It actually started with the possibility of it partly being shot in England and involving weird haunted houses or creepy English villages, and that’s where The Snow Queen idea came in. Julia was going to walk into this village and be recognized as this mythical being who has some relevance to this weird town that has its own Christmas traditions. We had a lot of fun with that and then learned that we wouldn’t be filming in England. So we brought it back to Toronto and wanted to keep the same spirit because we all really loved the idea of Ogden being '''The Snow Queen'. We then discovered this storyline with these incredibly adorable children that really embodied the classic movie spirit of Christmas in what we hope is an original way''." Gallery Snow Queen fl.PNG Snow Queen 2.PNG Category:Females Category:Christmas Special Category:Season Ten